The Max Chronicles
by strangerthingshavehappened
Summary: REWRITE OF DANGER AHEAD. There's a new girl in White Chapel, and her name's Max! She like any other girl, wanting to fit in and just lead a normal life. The problem is...she can't. Why not? Read on to find out!


**Hi, Hi! So, I'm redoing my first story, Danger Ahead. It was kind of…let's just say…TERRIBLE.**

**Apparently I hadn't heard of grammar. **

**So, here's the redo! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my character, Max (: and all the other characters you haven't heard of.**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, _please _don't make me go!" I begged. My mom carried the last of our boxes into our van.

"Sorry, hon. But you're fourteen. You can't stay. Someone would call CPS."

"What's CPS?" asked my little brother, David.

"Child Protective Services." said his twin, Flynn. The two boys crawled into the van and sat in the front, turning on Toy Story on our mom's computer.

I reluctantly crawled into the van, shutting the doors behind me. I crawled into the back and pulled a blanket over my chin. It was a little past six in the morning, and I was _not _a morning person. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"MAX!"

I jumped up and kicked, hitting my foot against the window. Pain instantly took its place in my nerves.

"What do you want?" I hissed, rubbing my foot. David had a smug smile on his face.

"We're at Pizza Hut!" he cheered. I groaned; he was very loud. I stood, hunched over. I walked out of the van and stretched, causing my back to crack. I put my red hair in a ponytail and walked inside, my brothers on either side of me.

We sat down at the table and waited for the waiter. Finally, a teenage boy with a mole covered face walked up to us.

"Hi, my name's Walter and I'll be your server for today." he said in a rehearsed tone of voice. I smiled up at him and pushed my glasses to the bridge of my nose.

"I'll have a water." said my father.

"A water for me, too." said my mother. Walter looked at me.

"And a Coke for me, and Sprites for these two." I gestured to my brothers. They looked up at me, but I focused my eyes on the waiter. There was something…odd about him. He walked away before I could place it.

"Why Sprite?" David asked, drumming on the table. He was hyper.

"That is why I didn't order you Sprite." I giggled. David looked down and saw his hands drumming. He quickly put them under his bottom.

"Here are your drinks." said Walter, carrying all of our drinks in his hands. There was definitely something weird about this guy. He put in our order for pizza.

"Make sure you put extra garlic on it." I added, just as he was about to leave. He nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" my mom asked. I looked at her and shrugged.

"I like garlic." I said, giving her a closed-mouthed smile. My mother nodded and began talking to my father.

Walter came back with our order. I picked up a piece of pizza and pretended to trip, causing the pizza to go into his face. It sizzled, not like a regular pizza-in-the-face should. So I kept shoving the piece of pizza in his face.

"Grab the pizza and go!" I yelled. Flynn grabbed the pizza and ran out. I left the pizza on the guy's face and ran, but had to stop because of David.

"We didn't pay!" he said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Do you really want to pay a vampire?" I asked, dragging him outside and shoving him in the van.

* * *

My father high-tailed it the heck out of there. I sat in the back with my brothers, eating pizza in silence. Vampires weren't a new thing to us; they're the reason we move so much.

"What kind of vampire works at Pizza Hut?" asked David. I smiled at him and took another bite of pizza.

"A really lame one," I said. Flynn nodded in agreement. We finished the pizza and my brothers fell asleep.

I however, could not. Although vampires were kind of a normal, every day thing for us, they still terrified me. I knew that if I fell asleep, I would have some sort of nightmare about them.

So I stayed awake for the whole drive across the America-Canada border.

* * *

**Woah, really short! But first chapters usually are, aren't they? **

**Anyway, hoped you like it! Review, please!**


End file.
